New Life Needed
by InsanityamI
Summary: AU Harry Potter 17yrs old is not the boywholived, his brother Tommy supposedly is. What will happen to the elder Potter boy? Child Abuse and Dumbles bashing.Heartland crossover Don't have to know heartland to read it. Sequel now out
1. Prologue

**New Life needed**

_Prologue_

"James! What the fucking HELL are you doing?!" Remus yelled with good reason. He had just walked ion to witness his 'friend' whipping his five-year-old son Harry. James frowned and whipped his eldest son's bare backside.

"He deserved it." James claimed calmly. Remus stared in shock.

"What could a pup have possibly have done to deserve this?" He looked at the nude, bloodied, scared body of the boy. Harry was crying, tears mingling with the blood on his face. James' frown deepened. He didn't like half-breeds questioning him.

"He ignored Tommy. Tommy was upset; after all, Tommy deserves the attention because he is special, he did get rid of Lord Voldemort.

Remus was about to retort and yell at the abuser in front of him. A child was a precious gift, not a whipping boy. But he closed his mouth, realising Harry was not going to get much love from his parents, so he would be there to do that job. He backed away and waited for James to finish so he could heal Harry. A few weeks later Remus was still there for Harry, after a spell was cast, to help and heal him, but every time it hurt Remus badly but he continued to help all he could.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"Sybil, could I use some of your tealeaves please, I need some for the heat potion." Professor Severus Snape drawled.

"The time is coming" Sybil Trelawney answered. Snape furrowed his eyebrows and Headmaster Dumbledore entered.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"_The child raised in and by darkness is rising more powerful_

_The mistake will be revealed with Jupiter,_

_The boy will face his destiny as a man_

_The darkness that raised him will have succeeded_

_The boy will know love and cherish it_

_The first one of the womb is Amoret's son returned_

_Be aware of him_

_Hurt by the different child, the womb and the other he will retaliate_

_Blessed by the Dark One he will join_

_Unless love of his parents is returned."_

With that Sybil fainted.

_7 years later, Potter Manor attic._

Harry sat in the cold, bare attic by himself. Outside it was warm and sunny and Harry could see his little brother Tommy and his parents sitting in the garden laughing. Harry had been stuck up in the attic for 3 years with little human contact. Remus owled over to his room as much as he could, which was plenty. Harry smiled. He adored the werewolf who loved him. If the Potter's didn't have such a brilliant reputation Harry would have been out in a second. But that wasn't the case and Remus was in no position to adopt him due to the werewolf laws.

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise he hadn't heard in a long time. The attic trap door opened! Harry felt hope flood his heart, did his parents love him again? Harry got up from the spot and ran into the inter-joining room and saw a man, not his father, but recognisable all the same, going through some boxes.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Harry squeaked and as Sirius turned round he saw a little raven-haired boy run up and hug him. Sirius put his arms around his Godson in shock. Lily and James had said Harry was dead! Sirius tried to figure out how old Harry most likely was now. 13? 14? It didn't matter, his prongslet was back! But, what was he doing up here anyway? He knelt down by the only four-foot high boy.

" Harry, what on earth are you doing up here?" Harry's face fell slightly as he frowned.

" Mother and Father don't love me anymore. Not since Tommy was born. They said I was a good for nothing squib and I am going to go to hell. So Father locked me up here. But I found lots of Mother and Father's old spell books so I practised magic while I was up here, look! Lookus timaniou!" Harry's hair changed to blue. "Finite incantum!" It turned back to black.

Sirius stared open mouthed. The boy was a magical miracle! Only Merlin himself could cast wandless magic and even he was restricted to simple first year spells. Sirius decided on a spilt decision to use legitimacy on Harry, just to find out his level. He was shocked by what he saw, contraire to the normal whirlwind of memories on normally encountered, Harry's thoughts were well organised, but the memory of James hitting him and Remus' help struck firm in Sirius' mind. He was shocked at James' behaviour. On a whim he summoned the first-born son Potter heirlooms and apparated to his humble home with Harry in tow.


	2. Chapter 1

New Life Needed _Chapter 1 _

Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black, seventeen years of age, stepped off the Hogwarts express. A lot had changed within the last four years. Revenge was the name of this game.

In order to stay out of the Potter's path, Siri and Remy had sent him to the Salem Academy in America, then onto Beuxbatons when he had learnt all he could from the laid-back Americans. It was the best thing they did for him. Harry adored the school and the other pupils adored him. The Delacour girls had even made sure Harry would owl them on a regular basis, or else, and frankly, the Delacour girls were the only people in the world he was scared of, and not just because of their veela abilities.

Harry had also changed physically. Gone was the short little wimp. After all the protein and fat Siri, Remy and the Delacours shoved down his throat and the strenuous training session Professor Kableu made him do with a Master in weaponry and war, he had become a tall, muscular man. Yet, to those he cared about with a passion, he was just a softie with a golden heart and mind. His wandless ability had also increased. However, he still had a wand because as they figured out, that if someone was to complete a ritual under the New Moon with the blood of a werewolf, his ability could shut down on the next full moon, no one wanted him unprepared in case that happened. Just don't even ask what happened there…

But now, Harry was back in England to fuck up the Potters' perfect little world. Especially upon the return of Voldermort. Harry remembered oh too well what happened the night Voldermort came, and Siri had simply confirmed it during legitimacy. It was his destiny and he intended to fulfil it quickly and efficiently before too many innocents got hurt.

Harry stood with the first years, as he got ready to be sorted. He saw Siri at the Head Table as the COMC teacher and he sensed Remy was there under the Invisibility cloak, well out of Dumbledore's range. He also saw his parents staring adoringly at his little brother Tomas. Soon Alexandria Zamiria was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore announced

"Students, this year is slightly different to former years, this year we have an exchange student from Beuxbatons School. I am afraid I do not know his name as he wished to remain confidential until now," Professor Mc Gonnagal looked on her list and said without thinking

"Potter-Lupin-Black, Harry" gasps were heard all around the room as Lily and James' vision suddenly stuck on Harry. Harry gave them a cold look and sat on the stool as Mac Gonnagal placed the hat upon his head.

"Well, Mr Potter, I did wonder when I would be seeing you. Well then lets see. Well, you have the bravery of Gryffindor certainly, otherwise you wouldn't have returned. But you also have Slytherin's cunning, for not giving your name to Dumbledore, yet the heart of a Hufflepuff, to those who deserve it, and the mind of a Ravenclaw. My, I have never had to place such a hard student, yet you also have no care as to what house you are placed in. I think I know just the place… MERLIN HOUSE OF TRUTH!" The people whose mouths were not already open sprung in that position. Dumbledore was well and truly shocked. It was rumoured that the founders had another house if someone fit all four houses perfectly, yet no one had ever been placed there. Harry got up and sat at a purple table that had just appeared in the middle of all the houses. He got back his twinkly smile and stood to make his speech.

"Well then pupils, this is history indeed as it was rumoured that the founders created a house for those who were suited perfectly to all four houses. Mr Harry Potter, congrats my boy. Now for all, remember, the Forbidden Forest is indeed Forbidden. Also ALL products of WWW are now banned. Please see Mr. Filch if you want the full 5,067 items list. Thank you and now lets eat, then off to bed with you all, Mr H Potter stay behind after so we may find out the correct accommodation."

Harry smirked as the 16-year-old Boy-Who-Lived Tommy glared at him from Gryffindor table.


	3. Chapter 2

**New Life Needed**

_Chapter 2_

Harry stayed in his seat until the other students' left in which he then strode confidently to the Headmaster. Only his parents and Dumbledore remained, although Siri and Remy were listening at the door with extendable ears.

"Harry, my boy! Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Harry simply replied

"None of your business with all due respect sir. I have been safe and happy which is all that concerns you. Now if you could show me where I'll be sleeping?" Dumbledore nearly shuddered at Harry's tone. James was the first to come out of his stunned stupor. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck; Harry decided to play weak little kid for the minute.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING AT BOY, BUT YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!" Harry lost his composure and lost his grip on his temper, he grasped his Father's wrist and literally tossed him away. In a quiet, deadly voice worthy of Slytherin he said

"You cannot boss me around, _Father. _ I am of age therefore I demand half of the Potter fortune in compensation for disowning me whilst I was under the age of 11." His mother paled even more dramatically as she helped his father up. Harry smirked cruelly. "You thought I would act like a Gryffindor, act first, and think later, didn't you? That I would disown you two as my parents without demands? How foolish of you both, disownment is a two-way process, which is why it is an idiotic mistake to disown a child before they reach 11, they have time to research disownment before they can disown when they reach the age of consent and legally disown their parents." Both his parents were gob smacked. What happened to their push over eldest son? Who was this cool, calculated, intelligent young man before them?

Dumbledore, in that moment, realised who he was. But did he know it? Dumbledore tried and failed to access his mind through legimens. Even so, it was only via his own knowledge of both myth and law that made him realise.

Harry's smirk widened as his parents ran out the room, presumably to call a lawyer.

"Well, Professor, you were going to tell me where my rooms were." It was more a demand then a question.

"Well, see here Harry, I have no idea where the rooms of Merlin are so I would say you may as well stay in Gryffindor tower for the time being." Harry saw his plot a mile away.

"And stay within your spies ranks? Yeah right, I 'll ask Hogwarts' spirit." Harry focused on his magical core and the walls glowed as they spoke for him and Dumbledore to hear.

"Well Young heir, you simply have to tap into your magical core and ask for the way which should give you images of directions. Oh, and whilst the Headmaster is listening, if he completely disregards the Founder's rules I may just lock him out of his quarters, you have been granted the rights and responsibilities of a Head boy, but your title is 'Apprentice to the Founders', also you can give or take house points and give detentions or erase detentions for good reasons, else I will disregard it. For rewards you will be given knowledge and training by myself in lost, forgotten parts of me (aka this castle). You can access other houses as long as a member of that house is with you. I do believe that's it. Congrats my young one, do talk to me once in a while, it gets awfully lonely being an inanimate object." The glow subsided and Harry bid the shocked Headmaster goodnight and went to his Quarters located in the Astromany tower, yet no one could have prepared Harry for what lay inside.


	4. Chapter 3

**New Life Needed**

_Chapter 3_

As Harry walked in he saw four creatures, a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. All were as still as statues and staring at him. For the first time in a while, Harry felt awkward. The four animals looked as though they were searching his entire being – Harry could almost feel their inquisitive eyes searching for an imperfection. When they felt only his desire for revenge and why did they bow to him and slowly dissolve into thin air. Harry, being Harry, was shocked to say the least. But he knew what had just happened. The founders, in their animagus forms had bowed to him. But why? Harry was too exhausted from the day to figure it out and so; he found his bed and was out like a light bulb.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The morning light awoke Harry. Groggily he got up and dressed in black robes with the purple emblem of a sword sewed on. Harry took the time to properly look at the room. The colours were simple, deep purple and lilac. He saw the furniture was simple oak. He toured round the rooms and found a marble bathroom with a Jacuzzi and hot tub. Harry smirked at the sight of this. Remus and Sirius would kill to have this bathroom. Lastly he took a look at his common room. There were several books on the shelves and parchment and other supplies on the desk and statues of the founders side-by-side with their animagus forms. Harry was in complete awe. He took a look at one book in particular. _The Rules of the House of Merlin and the Advantages, by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin._ Harry surprise took a whole new level, he looked at the grandfather clock and realised he'd have to read the book later. He placed it on the desk and went to breakfast.

The moment Harry walked in there was complete silence. Harry put on a blank mask and strode confidently to his table. Whispers followed him wherever he walked. When he was seated he had to stop himself from physically jumping when a house elf popped up beside him.

" Winky is wondering what young Master of Hogwarts is wanting for breakfast Sir. Winky is being pleased to do anything for Master." Harry, bearing in mind house elves always over did everything just for fun simply said

"Thank you Winky, but I'll simply have a croissant and a cup of camomile tea with two sugars. Thank you." Winky smiled at Harry and popped off, only to return with a croissant the size of a bread loaf and a cup of camomile as big as a goblet. Harry laughed and thanked Winky. He took a bite then looked around. He smirked as everyone's mouths were wide open, even the Slytherins.

"Flies people, flies!" He called into the silence. The majority went back to their breakfast. He glanced at his parents, and then watched as Tommy sauntered over to him. Harry rolled his eyes and unfolded his Daily Prophet. Without looking up he said in a bored voice "Ça va, Tommy?" Tommy ignored his polite question and hissed.

"You think you're so brilliant just coming here all high and mighty? I bet you threatened the Sorting Hat so it put you in Merlin. Mum and Dad said you're just a common Deatheater." Harry folded up his paper and walked towards the door and took his timetable from an owl that had perched on his shoulder.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Tommy whipped out his wand and shot petrificus totalus at Harry; Harry whirled away and cast a shielding spell wandlessly. The Hall gasped, as their 'Saviour' was petrified.

"Now listen to me Thomas, and listen carefully, the only reason I am here is so I can officially stake my claim on what is mine by right. If that means being attacked by others then I will not hesitate to seriously punish them as I see fit. And as for being a Deatheater? Why would I do that? I have no want for power. I bow to no one, especially not some hypocrite that calls himself Lord Voldermort."

Everyone flinched, either because of the name or the chilling tone in Harry's words, or possibly even the fact the magic around Harry cackled and his aura physically showed itself as bright white, symbolising purity, but also strength and the ability to kill for the ones he loved with his entire heart. His parents sat in shock, as the realisation of the fact Harry was not only the Chosen One, but also the heir to the Throne of the Wizarding World. Harry, also in that moment realised just how powerful he truly was and left the hall, raw magic following him. The walls glowed, just as they did when Hogwarts spoke the first night.

"_Now you know the truth of Light,  
One man, a boy, with pure sight,  
May he have mercy upon you all,  
Pray you live, you shall not fall,  
For the Lord of Magic lives now and again,  
a hand he holds, a hand he lends,  
Just wait until he discovers love awaits,  
You'll be in for a surprise,  
just wait_."

Prophecy from Ddwelling


	5. Chapter 4

**New Life Needed**

_Chapter 4_

As Harry walked into the transfiguration classroom all noise ceased. Harry took no notice whatsoever and sat down. He noticed that the cat on the desk was watching him. Staring back Harry silently challenged it.

"Is their any particular reason you are staring at me Professor?" The cat – if possible – looked surprised and changed to human form.

"I am impressed Mr. Potter. Not many can see an animagus." Harry's eyes sparkled.

"It takes one to know one. Not too mention I noticed your name on the British register." Mc Gonnagal arched her eyebrow, glaring her own defiant challenge. Harry shrugged and changed into his first form. The lion. He gave a mighty roar, scaring half the occupants. Only one person came forth. Hermione Granger, as Harry had gathered, was a bookworm, a Ravenclaw to boot. She hesitantly stroked Harry's soft mane. Harry purred, then changed back. He bowed as the class applauded and the strict Professor gave him a rare smile.

The door opened and a little first year said Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Harry nodded and Hogwarts supplied the images and the password. Harry made his way into the room and saw his parents sitting there with smiles on their faces. Harry had faced many frightening beasts – but his parents _smiling_ at him was by far the scariest. He also noticed Severus Snape standing with a bowl of adoption potion. He honestly thought that was a pathetic attempt to take him back honestly, just to save their money and reputation. Pff, the only way to undo a disownment was via _willing_ adoption. Harry rolled his eyes and walked out.

A few moments later he found himself in the Dungeons with Snape beckoning him to enter his private quarters.

He sat on a surprisingly comfy chair and waited for Snape to talk. And talk he did.

"Ok Harry, quite frankly, I think you are a stuck up brat but that does not change the fact I respect you. I respect you for pissing off Potter, I respect you for your quick reflexes and amazing duelling skills, especially getting Potter on the floor – yes both of them – And I respect you for refusing the potion. But there is one thing I must tell you. 18 years ago Dumbledore and myself heard a prophecy, this prophecy I am sure you are the centre of. I know Dumbledore hasn't connected it yet, because he is a moron and a dunderhead of the worst kind, but I believe it, and I think I should tell you it, in order to save our world from chaos.

_The child raised in and by darkness is rising more powerful_

_The mistake will be revealed with Jupiter,_

_The boy will face his destiny as a man_

The darkness that raised him will have succeeded 

_The boy will know love and cherish it_

_The first one of the womb is Amoret's son returned_

_Be aware of him_

_Hurt by the different child, the womb and the other he will retaliate_

_Blessed by the Dark One he will join_

_Unless love of his parents is returned."_

Harry thought quietly. He knew of the first prophecy, but this was new to him.

"I was raised by darkness in a sense –Remy is a dark creature. I know love, and I am a descendant of Amoret, the Step-daughter of Merlin. I am first born in Lily's womb, and Thomas is the different, obviously, the womb is Lily and the other, I presume is James. But why on Earth Jupiter? It will not be seen for a good twenty years I think. And I would never join the Dark Lord – with or without my Parent's love, at this stage I couldn't care less."

Severus thought for a moment.

"Jupiter is Mrs. Norris's first name I believe, and she was in the Great Hall this morning." Harry looked at him as though he had just grown two heads. Severus saw this and shrugged. " As for joining the Dark Lord – by force perhaps? I know a parents love protects a child, and I know of a spell to incapacitate you if you don't have a parent's love." Harry's face whitened. He thanked Snape and left. By now it was time for lunch. Yet again he walked into a silent Great Hall. First it was amusing, now it was annoying.

"Oh for Christ's sake! As much as you believe I am, I am not a God, even if I do look like one! I have power beyond your imagination, true, but for Fucks sake stop staring at me!" He sat down and just as he was about to eat he felt 5 familiar magical signatures entering the building. He put his head into his hand muttering "God dammit!" Not five moments later did the five visitors burst in. Fleur, Gabrielle, Daniellia, Rose and Madame Maxime. Fleur spotted him first.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled. Harry groaned and hid under the table. Gabrielle kicked the table from over him, cutlery and glass flying everywhere, not to mention the Swiss roll landing on Dumbledore's head.

" Um, hi?" he laughed weakly. The five females stared at him angrily. Yup, he knew he shouldn't have put that nest of fake rats and spiders in their respective rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

**New Life Needed**

_Chapter 5_

**Last time on N.L.N**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled. Harry groaned and hid under the table. Gabrielle kicked the table from over him, cutlery and glass flying everywhere, not to mention the Swiss roll landing on Dumbledore's head._

" _Um, hi?" he laughed weakly. The five females stared at him angrily. Yup, he knew he shouldn't have put that nest of fake rats and spiders in their respective rooms._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

5 hours and A LOT of makeup and hair products later Harry was in his quarters drinking tea with the females and dressed in a Granny dress and small ponytails sticking out of his head (cursed and gelled in place for a week, courtesy of the elder veela.).

Him and the girls chatted about random things, like the fact they had a picture of Dumbles with Swiss roll on his head. The girls had decided that Harry had been punished enough. Madame Maxime, after giving Harry a kiss on both cheeks had left once more for Beuxbatons. Harry was also greeted with news. The remaining four girls had gathered their parents' permission to stay at Hogwarts, and four of Harry's guy friends were coming the following week! To say Harry was ecstatic would be an understatement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following day was the day of the girls sorting. After a brief introduction from Dumbledore it started.

"Ambrose, Danielle." Daniellia rolled her brown eyes at the mispronunciation.

"Je m'appelle Danie-lia!" She purposely said in French as she sat down gracefully on the stall. Mc Gonnagal, seething at being corrected, put the hat upon her brown head.

"Hmmmmm, I do believe there is no question as to where you will go, my dear. SLYTHERIN!" yelled the sorting hat as Danie gave her trademark smirk and sat in the middle of the table. Harry could see the snakes trying to test her, Harry knew by the fact she one time managed to get him shirtless for 2 months in winter (don't ask) that Danie could more then easily handle herself.

"Berichio, Rosa." The Italian beauty with black hair and blue eyes, whom everyone called Rose, sat on the chair, her nervousness showing.

"Ah, I see Harry acts like a brother to you often, he is loyal to you as you are to him. Easy as pie. HUFFLEPUFF!" The hufflepuffs welcomed Rosa with open arms. Now only the Delacour girls remained.

"Delacour, Fleur" Fleur decided to turn on her allure at that moment for the sake of showing off. The hat hadn't even touched her blond head when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Gabrielle bit her lip as her own name was called.

"Ah, Gabrielle, slightly more difficult, but still easy enough, your thirst for knowledge compels you to go to…RAVENCLAW!"

Harry looked on amused as all his girls were sorted. He knew where they would be of course, just as he knew where the guys would be. This was his team of fighters. The Order of Hope.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

As it was Saturday, there were no classes and the girls brought along a friend from each house to meet Harry.

With Danie was Draco Malfoy; a person who Harry could see did not want to join forces with the Dark Lord. That much was obvious.

With Rose it was Susan Bones, Harry could see her as a potential sorceress, possibly, like the girls and himself, more powerful then Dumbledore.

With Fleur was Ginny Weasley, an ally to decipher the Light's motives, Harry could see she possessed the metamorphagus ability women on Arthur's side were rumoured to have.

Lastly Gabrielle brought Luna Lovegood, a seer in her own right and one who Harry knew could already access her powers and who knew every prophecy ever made. He felt her searching gaze on him as she bowed her head. Harry knew these four would prove to be valuable assets and friends to his new Order.

Just as they got to know each other, Harry felt another presence. He focused in and read his brother's magical signature. He smirked and sent a mind-message to his companions. Rose, Danie, Fleur and Gabrielle weren't surprised by the deep voice in their head telling them to keep quiet, but Susan, Ginny, Draco and Luna were, Luna less so. She had a suspicion, but nothing concrete. They listened as Tommy and his lackeys, Ron and Lavender, walked on the opposite side of the shelf.

"My parents have found a way to keep our money though," Tommy was heard boasting "It is simple, we petition for that Deatheater scum to become a Potter again and the ministry will send him back and force the adoption potion on him. Then he will be our slave! That will be so cool!" His voice trailed away. Harry smirked, completely amused. All around the table were confused looks.

"If they think I will just go easily they have another think coming." He silently got up and whistled. A beautiful female phoenix swooped down. Harry scribbled a note on it quickly and sent it to Dumbles.

"Draco, would you mind accompanying me?" Draco nodded curiously and with that the two hunks of Hogwarts left the room.


	7. Chapter 6

_Just some quick info on heartland. _

_1) Amy's mother (Marion, owner of Heartland) was killed in a car crash whilst looking for a horse, _

_2) Matt and Soraya are her best friends who are dating,_

_3) Ty is her boyfriend,_

_4) Lou is her sister, _

_5) Jack is her grandfather, _

_6) Tim is her Dad, _

_7) Scott is Matt's brother, a vet and Lou's husband,_

_8)Helena is Tim's second wife,_

_9) Lily is Tim and Helena's daughter,_

_10) Joni is a stable hand,_

_11) Daniel and Ben were stable hands, _

_12) Ashley Grant, Matt's ex and works is the daughter of the owner at a competing horse stables and _

_13) Heartland is a place where horses are healed using natural remedies. I think I got the main gist…_

_Now onto the story!_

**Chapter 6**

**Lily and James POV**

"I don't know about this James… I mean, Harry seems ok by himself, why not give him the money and be done with it?" Lily said hesitantly. She hated seeing the look in her eldest son's eyes but it had to be done.

James rounded on her.

"Don't you dare question me mudblood! The only reason I married you was to up my status. _Imperio!"_ Lily felt her husband take over and force her. She didn't have enough energy to fight whilst he beat her; similar to what he had done to Harry thirteen years ago.

**At Heartland.**

Amy, just like every other day was doing her normal chores of cleaning out the stables. She wiped the sweat from her brow as the unnaturally hot sun beated down through a small hole in the roof, which Ty was going to mend later. The horses were outside, enjoying the sunshine in the fields. Heartland was doing extremely well for itself at the moment, but Amy felt life was just passing her by a bit. She had decided against college, due to the fact she felt Heartland was the only real home she had. Thankfully, Amy had finally finished the very last stall. Deciding to put some sun lotion on to protect her she went back to the house, no one was in as Lou and Scott had gone to but some things for the new baby, Grandpa (Jack) had gone to get some food with Nancy (his girlfriend) and to the best of Amy's knowledge, Ty and Joni had gone home. She heard Joni giggle, or not, she thought. She slowly made her way up stairs to hear the giggling and whispering coming from her own room. She slowly opened the door to find Ty and Joni half naked and kissing on her bed.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed without realising it.

Harry's POV 

Harry and Draco were in Hogsmeade whilst these two things were happening, Draco having no idea what was going on. Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Rosie!" He greeted his honorary godmother, as him and Remus had stayed for a while when he was young. She beamed at him and gestured to a private room and continued taking orders from the customer in front, Harry gave her thumbs up and led Draco into Rosie's best private room.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Draco said, settling down in a comfy sofa. Harry smiled.

"Meeting my lawyer, good thing I scheduled this meeting, don't you think?" Draco smirked at the obvious Slytherin action.

"What the hell was that note you sent to Dumbles, and how the heck did you get a phoenix?" Harry raised his eyebrows, and took a sip of the butterbear in front of him.

"The note I sent to Dumbles said politely said I was meeting an old friend of mine and that my guardians had sent a letter authorising permission to be let out of the castle whenever I desire. As for Elisa, my phoenix, I saved her, a werewolf was about to eat her when I sent a tickling charm at it and took the phoenix home to heal it, she has come whenever I call her ever since." Draco nodded slowly, processing this new information.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Draco's final query.

"Because you are male. Having bloody females around tends to give one a headache and no one to talk to about guy stuff." Draco chuckled.

"It is the same with morons." He jokingly told Harry, Harry joined in the laughter.

This was the sight Lewis Alios found the boys in; he was pleased to see Harry happy. Lewis was an old friend of Sirius's and when Sirius approached him for legal advice they became reacquainted and became part of the ever-growing pack. He smiled fondly as he cleared his throat. The two boys calmed down and Lewis hugged Harry and sat down. Harry began saying his confrontation with the Potter's went well, and told him what the Potter's were up to and Lewis smirked.

"Well it is a bloody good thing me, Remy and Siri applied for you emancipation three months ago. We figured Lily and James would try this, we intended to tell you for Christmas but I figure you need to know. Also, it was approved last week, the Potter's stand no chance, and I'll owl you the papers sometime this week, k kiddo?" Harry and Draco gaped at him. Lewis got up, kissed Harry's head and said goodbye, winking as he left with the parting comment

"You guys wanna attract insects?" He left laughing.

Heartland 

Amy ran out of the room, hearing Ty and Joni yelling for her to wait, to let them explain they never wanted to hurt her. She ran to the car Lou had bought her when she passed her driving test and drove to a small café. She bought herself a coffee with the little money she had on her. She heard familiar voices; Soraya and Matt were behind her. Not wanting to explain why she was in the dingy little shop she ducked down and listened to their voices.

"God Soraya, why shouldn't we go to Ashley's Christmas party? Just because you promised Amy you would spend the evening with her? Jesus, when has Amy ever put aside time for anyone but those bloody horses?" She heard Matt's accusing words that struck the recent wound hard.

"Well Matt, I pity her. We all know that is the only reason is Ty is with her. She doesn't have anyone but us." The wound got another hit as she walked out the café with more tears in her eyes, Soraya and Matt, realising what they'd done and unknowingly repeated Ty and Joni, yelling at her to wait, and Amy just drove away.

Lily and James (_if squeamish, DO NOT READ_) 

James walked out, content with the bruises on his wife, who lay naked and tied to the bed, it was a grotesque sight. She tasted her own salt tears mixed with blood where she bit her lip and tongue. Red strips healed and raw were scattered on her body, the nipple of her right breast no longer existed due to James bit it off. This sort of torture had gone on ever since James had cast the first imperious curse back in their seventh year. Restlessly she fell asleep.

_**(End of squeamish bit)**_

**Harry**

As Harry walked through the doors he was hit with the internal smell of pain. Ever since his own beating he knew when it happened to another. He ordered Draco to go to his bed and ran towards the pain that was heading quickly for death. Hogwarts opened the door and he saw the mattered body of his mother he cast every healing spell he knew which stopped the bleeding. He fire called Madame Pomfrey, telling her it was an emergency. She came as Harry untied his mother. Pomfrey could see tears running down the boy's face. She could see why, Lily's body was a terrible sight.

She cast a diagnosis and found out the cause, she knew it couldn't have been Harry he was out in Hogsmead; Dumbledore had been raging about it and managed to exhaust himself.

That only left James.

She also saw Harry had cast several healing spells. All contributed in saving Lily's life, one more minute and she would have died. She also found signs of the imperious curse. She told Harry, as her next of kin this. He nodded slowly and couldn't help but blame himself. He had seen the signs but was too blinded by hatred to see it. He, as a child, had noticed his mother had loved him one night and despised him the next, overnight. He made a snap decision and, with Madame Pomfrey's permission and vow to fire call her when Lily awoke, took her to a room that appeared in his quarters. He kissed her head gently and went to dinner. He, now in a rage, practically flew at his father, throwing him to each of the walls and dropped him. Several people yelled at him but Harry couldn't hear them, all he could hear was what he imagined his mother's screams, his own screams, were like and the thudding of his heart…

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Harry slowly calmed and let James down. In a whisper worse then anything he said

"I thought you could sink no lower _Potter_, but yet again you have proved me wrong, _beating_ your _wife_ until she is almost _dead_ is inexcusable, casting an _Unforgivable_ is even more so." Dumbledore, idiotically, spoke.

"Now Harry you must be imagining things, Lilly is in her room resting-" Harry snapped

"I'LL SHOW YOU RESTING YOU CONIVING OLD FOOL! TOBACHIA COSIANI!" The spell entrapped the teachers, 5th, 6th and 7th years. The teachers recognised it as each and every single person watched and felt the pain Lily had just gone through. No one would remain the same.

Heartland 

Amy felt her heart crack as she stopped at Heartland. Ty and Joni's cars were gone. Amy went up to her mother's room and cried. Her world was falling apart. She heard a car pull up and heard Lou's voice, not wanting to face her sister she went to the back of the wardrobe and id there silently. She felt something at the back of this wardrobe, she turned on a torch that was also in their and found a piece of paper stuck to the wardrobe right in the corner and, slowly, reading every word, her heart completely broke.

_Darling Amy,_

_I honestly don't know how to write this, but if you are reading it then I am dead. I am so sorry honey but I suppose I should just come out and write it. Tim Fleming is not your father._

_I will explain, your father was part of a cult called 'Death Eaters' he followed a hypocritical madman, however he was not there by choice, only because he was pressured into it._

_His name is Severus Snape._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Last time on NLN:**

_Darling Amy,_

_I honestly don't know how to write this, but if you are reading it then I am dead. I am so sorry honey but I suppose I should just come out and write it. Tim Fleming is not your father._

_I will explain, your father was part of a cult called 'Death Eaters' he followed a hypocritical madman, however he was not there by choice, only because he was pressured into it._

_His name is Severus Snape._

**Now, continuing with Marion's letter!**

You will not recognise this name, as only your father, sister and I knew of this, but Severus will recognise and welcome yours.

_You see honey, you are not what you always thought you were, you are a Natural Witch with the abilities of Earth, you Earthly abilities come from me, your witch powers from your father (a wizard). The reason you have never learnt these powers is because you have already done so unconsciously_

_Let me explain, your soul mate is a pureblood wizard, so your subconscious has learnt all the spells he has. As for your Earth abilities, it simply means you can talk/influence (influence, not __**control) **__any living thing._

_In fear I have said too much I must now sign off, your sister knows where you will find your father, and in turn your soul mate. I will make one last thing clear, Ty Baldwin is not, nor has he ever been your soul mate, if anything he has a drop of Earthly abilities, possibly not even that. Whereas we are accepted into the high court, anything quarter blood or more is considered nobility, you are half-blooded._

_I love you, now and forever my daughter_

_Marion Fleming, _

_Aka Mom_

Harry 

I felt many eyes on me, but I didn't let that information sink in until later, I was furious, how dare that… _thing _treat a woman like that?!?! And how the hell did the ministry not pick up on it? The black hole formed and the people came back, I looked at my watch, not even five minutes had past. I could see their looks of horror, I could see one person was not back, my father, he could rot in hell for all I cared.

Lily 

I woke in unfamiliar surroundings, but it was easy to guess where I was, in the rooms of Merlin, but how? I found an album on the nightstand. I curiously flicked through the pages. It was my son's life! I was happy; I so missed my little Harry. I despised James even more so then in school for his sins against my son, I intend to divorce him as soon as possible.

The door opened as my child walked in, I could see the guilt in his eyes. I held out my arms as my teenage son who had seen far too much came sobbing into my arms. Everything would be Ok; I had my baby boy back in my arms.

Amy 

Amy sat in the closet for a while, just absorbing the information. She no longer cried, she had no tears left. She was furious that her sister had not told her, or her so-called father Tim. She left the closet with what little dignity she had and looked in the mirror. What she saw was different then normal. Her face was hard and determined.

She stalked downstairs and heard the voices of her so-called friends and Tim who had come down to see his first grandchild born. The room went quiet as Amy gently put the letter in front of Lou.

"Where is my father Lou?" Amy asked softly, although the occupants heard. Lou went pasty white as she got up and left the room for a moment, returning to a still awkward silence. Lou gave Amy an envelope with a letter and a ring in it. Amy read the note.

_Amy,_

_If you read this it means the truth of your parenthood has come out,_

_It is also true that you wish to see me, I will tell you now; I live a lonely life as a teacher at a wizarding school in Britain called Hogwarts. This is where you'll find me, child._

_To get here, I have enclosed a ring traditionally given to the first-born Snape girl, I would be honoured if you wore it, to come to Hogwarts simply sit on your luggage and say 'Family comes first'._

_I hope to see you soon_

_My love to you, my young baby,_

_Serverus Snape, Dad_

_P.S. Do not show any student this letter, if it came out I was soft then I would lose the grip I have of being mean to my pupils._

Amy chuckled lightly at this last sentence and studied the ring, it had an emblem of a snake on it with it curling into a 'S' Amy was fascinated; it was beautiful. She took off the ring Ty had given her and placed it in front of him, not even looking at his shocked face and put on the Snape ring. It fit perfectly. She nodded to Lou who went upstairs with Amy to help her pack.

Harry 

Once Harry had calmed down he wiped his eyes him and his Mum went through the album, after the Matron declared Lily would be fine after a few days rest, and that an anonymous house elf would help Lily. She also scolded Harry for his actions and declared he was to help in the hospital wing for a month.

His mother made it two.

Anyway, he told his mother, late into the night of everything he got up to as he grew up. He told her of his first year in Beuxbatons when he won a French quidditch tournament as seeker, how in his second year he became friends with his male mates, Antonio, Nichols, Dimitre and David and how he was top of the class for every subject, his third he was made the duelling champion and he met Dimitre's sisters, Fleur and Gabrielle, as well as Rosa and Danie and now this year. In return his mother told him how James had her under imperious 24/7 except at night, which he took time to rape and beat her – or when he was too drunk to hold the imperious and how she had known all along of both the prophecies as she held the same ability as Luna and was happy to help teach Luna more control as she too went a bit divvy when the gift was active.

Harry was bloody ecstatic.

Especially when his mother proclaimed James Potter was not his father, and Tommy Potter was not her son, but some whore he met. That is why the ages didn't quite match; Lily was seven months along when said whore was one month. She disappeared shortly after the birth of Tommy. This is why the prophecy stated _'different child'_ Harry asked who his father was, she told him.

Amy 

Everything was packed. Amy was ready. It was decided that Amy would take a flight to England and use the portkey (as Grandpa, who had lived in the wizarding world to learn to control his Earth powers told her) there. It was a better idea as Amy had a return ticket that she could use at any time in case something went wrong. As another precaution Jack gave Amy his and Marion's Gringrotts keys, both held a tidy sum inside. Of course it was only used in England or for emergencies.

The next day was full as Amy said goodbye to the horses tearfully. They were the only part of Heartland she would miss. That and Grandpa. She thought back to a conversation she and Grandpa had accidentally heard the previous night

_Flashback_

"_Why are you letting Amy go, Lou?" Scott asked_

"_Simple, I know Snape will do the right thing and send Amy back, and Amy once Amy leaves England, claiming never to return, I will have full control of Mom and Grandpa's accounts." Scott looked in shock at his wife, who knew she was so greedy?_

_Amy and Grandpa got a cup of cocoa and went to bed, both filled with one more betrayal._

_End of flashback_

Amy put on a mask and kissed Lou and Grandpa goodbye and left to toward her plane, praying to whatever deity that her father would still love her.


	9. Chapter 8

**New Life Needed**

Chapter 8 Snape 

Severus Snape sat in his rooms. Content with a potions journal he recently acquired and a glass of whiskey, which he swirled unconsciously as he read. Yet his thoughts were else where, on the one subject he had thought about every day. His little girl. Amy Liana Artemis Snape-Bartlett would be seventeen now. Probably turning out stables at Heartland. A tear rolled down his eye as he thought of his lost soulmate. Marion was married when they met with Lou already born. Marion could not dare leave her husband. Who else would look after Lou while he had a high profile career? Lou would not be able to enter the Wizarding world, as she did not inherit Earth Abilities.

However, when Marion became pregnant, she knew precisely whose baby it was. Severus was told when they made up their plan. But Marion's death was not part of said plan. Severus felt what happened to Marion and heard word on the gossip chain about Amy. He visited her three times whilst she was in her coma, seeing how much alike of Marion she looked. Yet her brown eyes were his own mother's and her cheekbones and nose looked like his (before he broke it during a rough quidditch game, damn James Potter!). He hoped he would see his daughter again. He sighed and went to bed.

Amy 

As the plane landed at seven in the morning, Amy felt exhausted. She was never really a good traveller. She found her two cases and went into the toilets. Shutting and locking a stall door she looked at her ring and taking a deep breath, quietly but fluently said

"Family comes first!" She felt a tug at her bellybutton as she swirled round, landing on her bottom in a huge entrance hall. She immediately got up, a blush on her face, looked round to see if anyone saw her land on her arse. The blush deepened when she saw people surrounded her. They all stared at her, creating a four metre away crowd. Amy felt extremely nervous and awkward. Even more so when an old man in a weird moon robe came forth, his crescent framed eyes twinkling.

"Hello my dear, and who might you be?" he said cheerfully. Amy was about to answer when a shocked voice pushed through the crowd.

"Oh my Merlin! Amy?!?!" Snape pushed through the crowds and after a pause, Amy literally ran into the man she instinctively knew was her father. He put his arms round her as they shared a small father and daughter moment.

"Severus, who might this young lady be? A niece perhaps? Snape smirked as him and Amy let go of each other. Snape noticed Amy with an identical smirk.

"Actually Headmaster, this is my daughter, Amy Liana Artemis Snape-Bartlett. Or as she was generally called by others, Amy Fleming. Her mother was Marion Fleming, a noble Earth Elemental. As is my daughter. Their speciality is dealing with horse-based creatures." Everyone looked shocked and Amy held her head high and confident.

**Harry**

_Damn Mother! _Harry thought slightly vehemently. He had truly come to love his mother but TWO MONTHS in the hospital wing??!! Merlin! And the girls had been hitting random kids (except Rose) with harmless hexes that they couldn't get rid of themselves – only Harry or Madame Pomfrey could. Suffice to say he was planning a new prank… "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" yelled three voices simultaneously with a smug Rose following behind. The girls all had red and green hair and purple spots saying 'Give me a" on Gabby "wig and call" on Fleur and on Danie "me Baby, kisses!" he laughed, the spell had turned out better then he hoped! Just as the girls were about to approach him, three stunners hit them in the back along with three voices yelling "Merde!" Each guy ran to his respective girlfriend, with the exception of Dimitre, who put an arm around Rose and pecked her on the cheek. 

The nine teens laughed as they went to have some dinner and the dudes were sorted

"Andreas Nichols!"

"_My word! I have never seen such a sadistic mind when it comes to pranks! Perfect for Miss. Danie. Be careful how dangerous they become lad SLYTHERIN!"_

"Morris, David!"

"Ahhh, a calm, caring mind, perfect for Miss Gabby, good luck in HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Delacour, Dimitre!"

_"Ahh, a fantastic mind, just like your sister, and knowledgeable enough to protect Rose, RAVENCLAW!"_

"Bousarie, Antonio!"

"_I haven't seen anyone resistant to Veela charms in a while!! GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry was the only one surprised when Amy was called.

"_Ah, so you do not know who your soulmate is? I believe, as you do have the inner strength of Slytherin, the heart of Hufflepuff, the need to be informed of Ravenclaw and the amazing hero/heroine complex of Gryffindor, I will place on the same table as your soulmate, MERLIN HOUSE OF TRUTH!"_

This time everyone except Harry was shocked. Amy sat next to her soulmate who kissed her hand and pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter?" said the Sorting Hat casually

"Yes?"

"Good luck with having Regulas Black as a father! I did hear he was hiding from the Dark Lord as he was never loyal to him!"

Need I say the entire hall gasped?


	10. Chapter 9

**New Life Needed **

_Chapter 9_

Harry and Amy 

Harry and Amy walked hand in hand through the corridors of Hogwarts and entered the noble House of Merlin. Gently, without needing any words, Harry led Amy to his mother. Lily looked up curiously at her son and the young woman he brought with him.

"Mum, this is Amy Liana Artemis Snape-Bartlett, my soulmate," Amy bit her lip in anticipation as Lily studied her. Lily then opened her arms and Amy hugged her future mother in law. When Lily let go of her she said

"I must say Amy you look a lot like Marion did when she was your age, she was a Hufflepuff in the same year as me." These simple words told Amy she had a true family again.

James 

As James was spat out the black hole it was plainly obvious he would never regain his sanity. Feeling the torture he put his wife through was enough to do so, but feeling the pain his stepson went through and the victims of his son was too much and it pushed him over the edge. No more James Potter – especially when the Aurors took him away for GBH, child abuse, rape and use of the unforgivables.

Harry and Amy 

As they chatted, a sudden thought occurred to Harry,

"How on earth did people manage to confuse me and Tommy? He wasn't 'Born as the Seventh month dies" nor was he 'Marked as his equal'…what on Earth happened there?" Lily shrugged.

"People believe what they want to believe. Dumbledore 'sensed' a lot of dark aura magic coming from Tommy or some other crap." Harry rolled his eyes, and then remembered something rather important…

He remembered the book he had discarded earlier. _The Rules of the House of Merlin and the Advantages, by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. _

_If you are reading this book, then it means that you have been accepted into the house of Merlin, and that you are our heir and the future King or Queen of the Wizarding World…_

Dumbledore 

_How could everything go so wrong? _Dumbledore thought. He thought he had covered all areas of his plan, he thought the wizarding world would always be under his thumb, but the entrance of one man brought down all his plans. Damn Harry Potter to the seven hells!

The boy would need to be dealt with, that's for sure. But how? He, by legal rights, was emancipated. That also meant that Dumbledore could not simply send him to a family he knew he would be killed in… Damn him!

The entire room shook and Fawkes shook his head. Dumbledore didn't even realise that Fawkes had done away with the bond between them and replaced it with a phoenix bond with Elise. Right bonded him to Harry Potter and his soulmate.

**Regulas Black**

Regulas sighed as he made himself a cup of tea. Even though he had a new life he couldn't help but think how much he missed Lily. After his hasty departure and a kiss to his older lover he had heard of her marriage to one James Potter. He had also recently heard of the young Harry Potter, his newfound son. If he had known his soulmate and child were in so much danger, he would have gone to them immediately, Dark Lord be damned. Unconsciously Regulas fingered his Dark Mark while becoming lost in his thoughts, remembering when his father forced him to take the mark.

Amy Amy silently walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the private quarters of her father's door. Not bothering to wait for a reply she walked in and heard a light moaning from her father's room and whispered voices. Curiosity caught the better of her as she lightly opened the door. 

There on the bed kissing her father was her mother, Marion Fleming.


	11. Chapter 10

**New Life Needed **

Chapter 10 Amy 

"Holy Bloody Damn!" Amy yelled, and just before she passed out she heard her father's silky voice say

"Language Amy." Also at that moment Harry ran through the door, having thought Amy was in some kind of danger through the tentative bond they shared. Harry took one look at the bed, picked Amy up bridal style and left muttering about extensive therapy under his breath as Severus and Marion simply laughed.

Regulas 

It is time. My soulmate both needs and wants me, my son needs me, my brother forgives me and I have a future daughter-in-law to meet. Let me see… I'd better start packing!

Amy, Harry, Severus, Marion and Lily. 

It took six hours for Amy to come to, and when she did the first thing she saw was big, green eyes filled with worry. She closed her eyes, revelling in the bliss that was Harry's neck. He smelt of sweet vanilla and a touch of Camomile. She sighed in happiness as she felt her soulmate's arms wrap around her, as if to protect her. She silently nuzzled into the lovely pillow when she remembered why she passed out in the first place. Her eyes snapped open and right in Harry's ear she screamed.

Harry shocked by the volume fell backwards taking Amy with him onto the purple carpet.

"Gee, thanks Ames, I'll let you know when I can hear through my left ear again and my heart starts beating again." Amy hit him with a pillow, then realised they had an audience. When her eyes met her mother's light brown ones she got ready to enter the darkness, until Harry tipped freezing water over her. If looks could kill, Harry would be 6 ft under. Quietly, making a mental note to make Harry sleep on the couch for the next week, she asked her mother.

"Mom, not that I'm not happy to see you, but how are you here?" Marion smiled and looked at her own soulmate who had his arm around her shoulder.

"Simple Amy, I wanted to be here for you, the Earth Necromancers brought me back." Harry stared in disbelief.

"Real reason Miss. Bartlett?"

"Call me Marion Harry, and I may have made up a little…um…white lie about wanting to kick my ex's ass and ground my first daughter. Nothing the Earth guys like more then drama." Severus chuckled.

"Darlin' I think I am rubbing off on you." All present chuckled.

And for three months things continued along this line, not only that but Marion and Severus were joined in Holy Matrimony, a beautiful ceremony that saw only close friends and select few family as well as a world trip honeymoon that would last until the end of the Christmas holidays in February, and Lily chose to visit an old friend, Harry's godmother Rebecca in Cairo, so our favourite couple opted to spend a quiet Christmas at Hogwarts, only thanking whatever deity that their friends had all gone home also…

"Harry, Harry!!! Wake up!!! It's Christmas!!!!!!!!" Harry smiled and sleepily told his girl

"I never asked for an alarm sweetheart, let alone a foghorn." Amy pouted childishly and attempted to jump on Harry, but he caught her and straddled her. Harry smiled wickedly as Amy breathed heavily, liking the feeling of a sexy man on her. Leaning down he gave Amy a light kiss, in which Amy pulled down his head so he kissed her harder. Amy's legs slowly wound themselves around Harry as Harry rubbed his now hardening manhood against Amy. Amy, deciding there was way too much clothing, tapped into Harry's wandless ability and made their clothes disappear. Harry groaned as he kissed Amy and his hands wandered lower to her breasts.

Suddenly, realising what he was doing, got off of Amy. Harry could see Amy's confidence lower in her eyes. Wanting to comfort his beloved he took her into his arms.

"I love you Amy, more then anything, but let's take this slow… I don't want to take your precious gift too quickly; you deserve more then that. I love and respect you too much my darling." Amy felt tears well up in her eyes as she lightly kissed Harry. Although, in doing so she also took his hand and silently begged him for something I will not mention here…

A few hours and some messed sheets later… 

The two beloveds sat in front of the Christmas tree fully dressed and taking it in turns to open presents.

"I am gonna kill Danie!"

"Ahh, I love this Care of Unicorns book!"

"Rose always gets the best prezzies!"

"What a beautiful……."

And so forth until the only presents left where their gifts to each other.

Shyly Amy handed Harry her gift to him. Harry smiled warmly and carefully opened it. Inside the long box was a fantastic sword, with a ruby at the end it was light and so obviously magical, the most fantastic sword Harry had ever seen.

"It was quite weird how I got that, the Headmaster's phoenix brought me the sorting hat who told me to put my hand in it and I pulled the sword out. The Hat told me that as the Founder's heir, it is yours by right and it once belonged to Godric Gryffindor." Harry kissed Amy on the lips and bent down on one knee.

"Amy my darling, I love you more then anything. We may not have known each other long but I know in my heart of hearts you are mine and I am yours, but whilst our hearts know this, the world does not. And so, beautiful, talented, fantastic Amy, I ask you join me at my side as my wife and I'll-"

"YES, YES, YES GODDAMN IT!!!!" Amy yelled and flung her arms around her fiancé.

"But I didn't finish," Harry pouted, although that pout was no more when Amy kissed him. For now, nothing in the world could bring them down from cloud nine.

Except of course a maniac Dark Lord with the intention of killing anything not pureblood.


	12. Chapter 11

**New Life Needed**

_Chapter 11_

Now…

BANG!

The two soulmates burst apart as they heard the crash. Looking only once at the other they ran from their respective room and into the entrance hall, where many were crowded. Dumbledore stood before the congregation.

"Young ones! The time has come for the final battle! Voldermort now approaches! Due to the spells on this castle, all fourth years and under will be transported to a safe location; the others have a choice now to run or to fight. The Dark Lord's army will approach within two hours, prepare yourselves!" The next few moments were filled with confusion as students ran through tunnels or armed themselves. Through this confusion, no one noticed several students disappear…

The Order of Hope 

"Ladies, gents and MC's (magical creatures) I hereby call the Order of Hope, meeting 107 to order." Called Harry calmly as his own inner circle silenced. Harry stared hard as he slowly looked at every member. To his right was Amy, a person he had known only for a short while, but the bond made it so it felt so much longer. To his left was Dimitre, his second in command. Also present was Rose, Danie, Nick, David, Antonio, Fleur and Gabby. The newest members were of course, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Susan, who had all completed their training during the Christmas holidays that they had. The people whom were also part of this order consisted of many surprising people. Charlie Weasley was their spy amongst the order of the Phoenix, Lucius Malfoy was the spy within Voldemort's ranks, due to the simple fact the Malfoy patriarch owed him a life debt due to a near accident in France, also present was one amazing woman thought killed by the Dark Lord, but in fact saved by Lucius. Dorcas Meadowes, formerly a member of the Order of the phoenix. Harry smiled. Dorcas, aka Cassie, approached him with all of Dumbledore's plans as well as Lucius's wish to join Hope. She was also a high elf, born to royalty but every elf must spend 7 years in the human world at least. Cassie did more for one simple reason; she loved with a human man. Love is a powerful emotion and Cassie's love was simple, she loved Harry like the son she could never have, thanks to Voldemort's killing curse, which killed her unborn son, instead of her. It had taken many years for her to reach out and trust again, as it was Dumbledore whom had practically handed her over to the Dark Lord… but that is another story for another time.

But those present were not the only members, they were the leaders.

Fleur led the veela allies

Gabrielle led the French allies.

Rose led the Italian allies

Danie led the Spanish allies.

Dimitre led the vampires (due to being a voluntary blood donator)

Nichols led the werewolves (His brother was one shortly before the English Ministry hunted him down and killed him)

David led the small amount of English troops

Antonio led the American allies

Lucius led the reformed Deatheaters

Charlie led those in Phoenix that weren't loyal to Dumbles

Dorcas led not only the Elvin troops that had sworn alliance, but also the Japanese allies.

Amy, due to her Earth Abilities and title led her own people, but also Unicorns, centaurs, Pegasus' and Pegahorns (a mix between a unicorn and Pegasus).

Harry nodded and his team began to make preparations for the impending battle.

Or they were until…

"DAMN YOU REGULAS!! CAN YOU NOT WALK STRAIGHT FOR A MOMENT!" came the unexpected shrill voice of Lily Evans. A bright smile came upon Harry's face as he ran into his Father's awaiting arms.

**1 hour before the battle**

Amy watched as her fiancé got his golden dragon hide armour on. She was frightened, no doubt about it. Mostly she was frightened for her soulmate. She knew people thought they were going too fast, that they had only known each other for a short while, that bonded or no they couldn't have fallen in love that quickly. But Amy and Harry knew different, they had met before, in the world of dreams or even perhaps a past life but every word, every habit made sense. Amy smiled, as she herself got ready for the final battle.

**30 minutes before the battle**

Lily looked at her son with pride. He had made his own way through life and she was confident now that Harry would succeed, but just like any mother she couldn't help but worry.

Lightly she felt her lover's arms wrap around her. Sighing she leaned into the embrace as the proud face of her soulmate. Regulas too was proud of his son, and had already expressed his gratitude to his older brother for raising him well. Soon his son would be a part of the Wizarding World's great history.

**15 minutes before the battle**

On one side of the field was the Order of the phoenix and the students whom chose to fight with Tommy and Dumbles at the front. On the other, still marching was the Dark Army and to the side was the Order of Hope, surprising all, especially when half of the opposing armies stood behind Harry in support. With his eyes glowing bright behind his glasses, Dumbledore submitted to defeat and was willing killed for his misdeeds, Tommy however, put up a fight, but was killed within five minutes by Regulas Black. The rest of phoenix joined Harry in the battle.

The Final Battle… 

The battle was quick and virtually painless. The Deatheaters faced were either insane thus easy to kill, or inexperienced thus easy to kill, soon enough, after only 50 deaths on the side of Hope, Harry faced the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord and Harry Potter faced one another as the Dark Lord attempted to use seductive words to tempt Harry, the promise of dreams, of whores, of money and of power were either implied or bluntly claimed, Harry, in a fury unlike any other, threw the first spell. The spell was of his own making, and through the portion of the Dark Lord's soul that was still with him he destroyed his horcruxes for good. The Dark Lord howled with pain as a grim look entered the eyes of our raven-haired hero. He delivered one more swoop to the Evil Bastard, his closest friends, his family and his most beloved soulmate circled him and freely gave their power, forevermore creating a bond stronger then anything this universe has ever seen, Harry destroyed the Dark Lord with a single word:

"Love" 

The word was heard all over the planet, the people united, but unsure as to why, but spells of this magnitude require a personal sacrifice to the caster, Harry displayed a clever way to do so, he gave up his right to the Wizarding Throne, his heirdom to the four founders and the titles that beseeched him, not to mention the name of Potter, which was to be described later as a 'bad memory' of the past.

No one ever said he didn't have any Slytherin in him.

So this was the story of one Harry Lupin-Black, or at least part of it. Now free from the hell that was Voldermort and the annoyance that was Dumbledore and the pain that was once James Potter he could truly live.

Admittedly the two chose to not marry right away. They stayed and helped repair the damage done. Both to society and the Hogwarts grounds.

On Fate's part, though sad her young plaything chose to give up his reward, granted him this wish and one other. Safety and Security she gave to Harry and Amy, to be passed down throughout the generations.

This is the end of this tale, but this young couple had one more task to complete. Amy's revenge…

* * *

So this is my rewrite, and I hope people are happy with this. I have sorted out the plot holes (I think - please tell me if not!!!!) and made what was mentioned to me in my reviews as clear as I can when my brain has fizzled out after exams... I do hope to write more this summer. I apologise that I have done very little about the length, as such I am thinking about doing a fic based around Harry's life with Sirius and Remy, thoughts on that?

The sequel (which I will now focus on!!!) has started, it is called 'Revenge Best Served in Virginia' and it is mainly based around Heartland and Amy's revenge. The first chapter is Harry and Amy's wedding, and quite humouress if I do say so myself...I just hope my muse doesn't leave me for ANOTHER year...bugger.

In my defence though, my pc was broken for a good four months!!!!!!

anyway...

COOKIES!


End file.
